


In Dreams

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Romantic Sap, Drarry, Feelings, Ficlet, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Making Out, Not Epilogue Compliant, POC Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: “Harry--”His eyes snap up to meet Draco’s at the unexpected use of his first name. Harry catches Draco’s chin forcing their eyes to meet. Hesitant grey meets heated green.“Yes,” Harry pulls Draco in and softly presses their foreheads together. “Draco, what is it?”A little making out causes a whole lot of introspection.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A wee Drarry ficlet for you all!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Draco Malfoy would have never dreamt he'd find himself in his current position.

Well, ok maybe he could. And sure maybe he _had_ dreamt about it before. Vaguely. Once or twice. Long ago as a hormone-riddled teen late into the night in his dormitory at Hogwarts. Under the covers with nothing but his hand to help relieve his nightly longings.

Currently, however, there were other hands helping him out. Big hands, firm and absolute in their exploration one under his shirt tracing their way over his ribs. The other between his shoulder blades locking him into a solid embrace with no chance of escape (like Draco would _want_ to).

Lips pull apart with a wet, breathy smack.

“Potter...”, shallow breathing causes Draco’s voice to be lighter, softer, barely managing a whisper. He hardly recognizes it as his own.

Harry leans back, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, chest heaving, lungs desperate to reclaim as much oxygen as they could. All the buttons of his shirt had been undone at this point, teasing Draco with a tantalizing sliver of a flat, taut stomach and broad chest.

So many thoughts were racing through his mind but the one that jumped to the forefront was just how beautiful of a person Potter was. Not just in the physical sense either (though it almost infuriated Draco to think how ridiculously good looking he is). It was the compassion and kindness he had maintained despite his arduous childhood. His loyalty to those lucky enough to be called his friend. How he possessed more humility than most witches and wizards, who couldn't claim half of the achievements Harry could, all before leaving Hogwarts. All of those qualities had led Potter to reach out in their eighth year and begin a fragile friendship with a boy the wizarding world had all but cast away.

Who would have guessed that a mere three years later would find them entangled on Harry’s couch pawing at each other like overeager 6th years? Again, something Draco may or may not have dreamt about before.

Harry, taking advantage of Draco’s quiet introspection, lets his hands begin their exploration anew. The hand between bony shoulder blades slides upwards stopping to give a firm squeeze to the back of Draco’s neck before continuing up to stroke through silky white-blond locks. Harry lifts the other to Draco’s chest letting it rest tenderly just over where his heart lay in his chest.

Green eyes slowly open and a look akin to childlike wonderment overtakes Harry’s features as he very quietly exhales a small whisper of ‘oh’. There was no hiding exactly how Harry was making him feel now. The wild fluttering of his heart a dead giveaway.

A delicate pink hue blooms across Draco’s cheeks and he looks down at Harry’s hand. Tawny golden skin flushed with a warm glow; a stark contrast to his own cool, rosy pallor. So obviously different but upon closer inspection, there were more similarities to be found. Deep down they were so alike and it just worked. It more than worked-it was perfect. They were perfect.

Draco reaches out a shaky hand to confirm what, on some level, he already knows to be true. He gently presses his hand down on to Harry’s chest to find it was beating just as erratic as his own. They were, indeed, the same. Draco’s heart lurches with a sense of immense affection towards the man in front of him. He feels overwhelmed by the absolute need to confess every thought and feeling Harry has ever evoked from him. He needs Harry to understand just how tumultuous yet confident he was about this happening. He needs him to know everything. He just _needs_ Harry.

“Harry--”

His eyes snap up to meet Draco’s at the unexpected use of his first name. Harry catches Draco’s chin forcing their eyes to meet. Hesitant grey meets heated green.

“Yes,” Harry pulls Draco in and softly presses their foreheads together. “Draco, what is it?”

He brings his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks and closes the space between them. A few sweet closed mouth kisses are shared between them before Harry runs his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip. Draco tilts his head and opens his mouth allowing Harry to take control. Sweet kisses turn back into something a bit more suggestive as tongues meet and hands begin to wander once more. They traded the desperate frenzied passion they had been enjoying for unhurried lingering kisses and slow sensual caresses.

There was no need to rush now. They had all the time in the world. Eventually, they would have to have a proper discussion to sort through all the emotional bits. For now, though, it was enough to know they felt the same and just take pleasure from each other like they never would have allowed themselves before.

For Draco, it was comforting to know he would have more than lonely nights filled with wistful dreams to keep him company from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out very different than I had originally intended (what's new lol). This was the start of another fic of mine - Boys Are Hard (To Figure Out) but this ended up taking on a life of its own so I kept it as is and thus a sap fest was born! I usually write with a lighter, more humorous tone so this was a challenge for me and I feel nervous to post it for some dumb reason!
> 
> Thanks to the Queen of Drarry herself, my best friend, ForlornFaerie. May your rule be long and fruitful! I shall be a loyal subject evermore. *bows*
> 
> As always, thanks to anyone taking the time to read my little old Drarry fic! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
